Can't Help Myself
by Fairytaillover14
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is many things, smart, handsome, strong and plenty of other things; however dealing with emotions is not one of his advantages. Itachi denies it at first then he finds... please read! sorry if the summary is bad I tried.


I'm starting with the one-shot (or two-shot) for ItachiXSakura because I love this pairing, and it doesn't really matter which one I start off with because they will both get done anyway.

Ok here we go!

Itachi's POV

'She shouldn't be here, she needs to leave. It's not safe' I thought.

"Itachi, you will take care of her." Pain ordered while staring unemotionally at the sleeping form of _my_ pink angel. Wait, did I say 'my' pink angel. What has gotten into me? I'm just tired.

"Yes, Leader-sama." I replied going to carry Sakura bridal style. I got her in my arms and I welcomed the feeling of her body against my chest. I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I got up to leave after observing her for a while when I heard a faint cough. I turned around to see her staring wide eyed at the ceiling trying to figure out where she is.

"You are in the Akatsuki Base." I informed her so she didn't hurt her being trying to conclude it herself. Since when did I care about others' well being?

"Why am I in the Akatsuki Base? When did you retrieve me?" Sakura asked obviously confused.

"You are in our base because my leader felt the need to acquire a highly trained medic, and his partner felt rather lonely being the only female in the base. We retrieved you 3 days ago at your apartment at the hour of 3:00 am. The reason you were unconscious for so long was because my sharingan had you in a genjutsu. Does this information fully satisfy your questions?" I explained very thoroughly.

She responded with a nod of her head. Sakura gazed around my room trying to analyze her surroundings. What I noticed caught her attention was my bookshelf; it seemed she had the urge to run over there and read every book stored on my bookcase.

Her gaze landed in my eyes as if asking permission, I gave a slight nod and she jumped right up and rushed to it. My Blossom was so preoccupied with the books she had not the slightest clue I snuck up behind her and put my mouth right next to her ear and spoke in a voice I know sent chills down her spine, as well as blush.

"That book you are holding is highly entertaining, I recommend for you to read it, Sa-ku-ra. Would you like me to give you a tour of the base?" I whispered to her, she hesitantly nodded in response. To be honest I have no idea what came over me but I had a desperate need to hold her and make her blush like that again for only me to see.

I showed her all around the base so she could be familiar with it when she walked around by herself, that's if she can be trusted. As we walked to the kitchen from the longest route I decided to ask why she wasn't ordering to go home to Konoha.

"Sakura, why are you not demanding to go to Konoha? Did the ninjas over there decide to do something disrespectful or ill-mannered to you?" I asked because I was truly curious; however I showed no emotion on the outside.

As I asked I felt her chakra flare and her aura changed to one that was menacing. My Cherry Blossom's face expressed exactly what she was feeling…..hate. I detested how that emotion looked on her face, hate was only for the ugly.

Out of nowhere her fist connects with the wall I knew there was no chakra in that punch because my sharingan didn't trace any movement of chakra, it still made a dent. Her brute strength was magnificent; she truly is a sight to see.

"Those bastards, I never want to hear of those bastards again! That dumbass Ino, she and her blabber mouth will someday kill her. Those jackasses are traitorous bitches! If I ever see them again I will not hesitate to pound them 6 feet under!" Sakura alleged.

I continued walking in silence occasionally giving her a side glance, to see if her temper calmed. It did it was mostly irritation left.

We walked into the kitchen to see Kisame grinning wildly at a wrestling Deidara and Hidan.

"God damn it Blondie, I'm going to rip your fucking hair out if you badmouth Jashin-Sama one more time." Hidan yelled clearly pissed off.

"I will keep badmouthing your gay as fuck god if you make fun of how much you think I look like a girl, un!" Deidara yelled pissed as well.

"Shut up you imbeciles." Kakuzu said annoyed.

"Stay out of this money grabber." Hidan told Kakuzu.

I saw a tick mark appear on Kakuzu's face before tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around Hidan tying him up while in the process covering his mouth successfully shutting him up.

"Hey, candy girl!" Kisame shouted to Sakura.

She kept looking down until he called her 'candy girl' again. Then she exploded.

"Call me 'candy girl' one more time and you will have a face full of fist you god damn sushi roll!" she yelled completely aggravated.

They all looked shocked for a few seconds before Kisame broke out into that grin of his.

"I like you cand- Sakura, we should hang out once and a while." He said while throwing her a wink.

That is what made me a bit upset. My eye twitched I hoped no one saw but Deidara did.

"Hey Itachi why you with the new girl I would have thought Konan would have been stuck with her,yeah?" Deidara asked completely ignoring my glare.

"Hn" I answered purposely to annoy him.

"Hey 'Tachi I'm sleepy can you take me back to your room?" My princess asked while rubbing her eyes with her head tilted a bit to the side.

"Hn" I answered subconsciously.

I picked her up bridal style after we walked out of the line of sight of the other members. She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep I walked calmly to my room laid her down but she didn't let my shirt go. I ended up falling asleep next her.

I woke up in the middle of the night because she began crying out my name it was as if she wanted to be saved from someone or something. I held her close she ended up waking up she looked in my eyes hers were glistening with tears. I couldn't hold back anymore. In am normally a man of self-control but around Sakura all that goes down the drain.

Right then and there I kissed her. She was tensed at first but she eventually relaxed into my kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she moaned in pleasure automatically giving me entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance I of course won. I eventually pulled away and she smiled a faint smile, then fell back to sleep emotionally and physically tired.

It was official, I, Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki have fallen for Sakura Haruno Medic of the Akatsuki.

Sequel? No sequel?

I know it was kinda bad but im still new at this im sure that I will get better I just need to keep trying.

Please review!


End file.
